


Memories

by AbaddonProud



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonProud/pseuds/AbaddonProud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiko catches some sweet moments between Jack and Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, just the plot.

* * *

Toshiko Sato sat typing furiously on her keyboard. She was monitoring rift activity and was relieved to find nothing on the scale.

She paused for a moment and realized that Jack and Ianto were still in the hub. Looking around, she saw the lights in Jack's office. She warily made her way up to his door, and knocked. (She was not going to make the mistake that Owen did of opening the door, especially after he had walked in on Jack and Ianto having sex.)

Nothing happened, so Tosh quietly opened the door. On the floor, Ianto lay curled up in Jack's military coat. Cuddled up next to him, was Jack.

The image was so perfect, that Tosh couldn't let that moment be forgotten. She ran back to her desk and grabbed her digital camera. When she reached Jack's office, she snapped the picture.

* * *

_One month later..._

The Torchwood team had just finished a Weevil clean-up job and decided to get some food. It was a nice day, so they sat outside eating burgers. Tosh sat close to Owen, relaxing in his arms, while Ianto did the same to Jack.

Tosh was watching as Jack bent down to kiss Ianto's forehead. She grabbed her camera and took the picture. Luckily, neither men noticed.

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

The team decided to have another outing. This one, to get ice cream. Ianto had his chocolate ice cream on his nose and Jack decided to lick it off. The playful licking quickly turned into a sweet kiss and Tosh captured another moment with her camera.

* * *

_3 months later..._

It was Christmas time. Jack had sent the team home for a weeks break, rift providing, and had popped in a movie to watch with Ianto. They had picked the movie  _Star Wars: Return of the Jedi_. They sat on the old couch, curled up comfortably.

The cog door to the hub blared its siren and opened. In came Tosh. Jack paused the movie and looked at her.

"Tosh. I know you want to work, but I'm giving you a break. Take it." He grinned.

"I know, I know!" She sighed. "I just came to give you both your present."

"You didn't have to give us any presents." Ianto sat up.

"It's only one. You're a couple now, so I thought I'd give you this." She handed them a box wrapped in green and red ribbon.

"Thanks." Jack & Ianto said at the same time.

"Your welcome, I'll see you later!" Tosh left the hub.

Opening the gift, Jack pulled out a photo book. Inside, it had many pictures of him and Ianto together. At the end of the pictures, Tosh had written:

_"Merry Christmas, Jack & Ianto! I hope you will treasure this always. Fill up the rest of the book. Love you both, Toshiko Sato."_

"It's beautiful." Ianto smiled, tracing the patterns across the cover.

"Just like you." Jack grinned and pulled Ianto in for a passionate kiss. "I love you, Ianto."

"I love you too, Jack."


End file.
